


Almost predictable

by thighs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A mix of angst and fluff, Angst, Canon Divergence, Connor just needs a hug, Emotional wreck I know, Fluff, Gen, Post Best Ending, This is my first fic pls don’t hit me, im an emotional wreck after DBH, reader - Freeform, reader just needs a hug, trust me it’s emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighs/pseuds/thighs
Summary: After the revolution had ended, Detroit was in the middle of an economic stale state and everything was almost to a stand still. Majority of the humans had evacuated the city during the war and hence now the population of the city is mainly made up of androids. Despite all the events that had transpired, you decided to stay with Hank and Connor. You had forgotten where you were going but you stopped at Hanks favourite burger stall for a breather and to just think. You thought about what had happened and how in only a few months you life had changed forever. Abruptly disturbed from your train of thought, the last person you had expected to meet stood there a few metres away from you.He’s gotten rid of that tie.





	Almost predictable

**Author's Note:**

> The summary ended too crack like, but anyways this is my first short fic on AO3 so pls don’t hurt me ;-;  
> This is supposed to be a replay ish of the secret cutscene between hank and connor at the end of the best ending~
> 
> Also Connor is a cinbun and needs to be protected at all times from evil ppl like Gavin for example.

There was a thick layer of freshly fallen snow that covered almost everything but the dull yet oddly comforting sign of Hank’s favourite burger place. It was abandoned that day, probably emptied out the day before the war broke out in the centre of Detroit. The snow crunched beneath your shoes as you heased towards it, your mind wandering to the recent events that had occurred over the past few weeks. The revolution was taxing on you since despite being part of the DPD, you always had conflicting feelings towards androids and what they are used for and represent. Sure, they’re one of the best things humanity has come to create and develop, but you couldn’t help but feel as if they were in some way alive and conscious. It was just an unpopular opinion of yours but when cases of deviants started accumulating on your’s and Hank’s desk, you started to recall your idea of these androids and pondered on it. Ironically, that’s when Connor entered the picture.

Connor was just an Android with fancy abilities which stood higher in quality and ability than Cyberlife’s other preductions. He said it himself when the three of you hung around the burger stall back when the first few cases of android deviancy were reported. He said that his voice and appearance was supposedly only selected to aid his interrogations, followed by a dorky wink. Until this day, you wonder if it was his programs doing or it was Connor. Throughout the whole ordeal, you picked up on small signs, signs which showed that maybe, just maybe he was somehow different. Maybe he did have a conscience and could experience emotions but of course you dismissed it. However, on the day the three of you investigated the media tower, everything you thought about him was thrown out the window when you felt him tremble almost like he was frightened but you didn’t think any more of it, not until he uttered the words, “I was scared.” But before you even realised, you had pulled Connor into a tight embrace, hoping that somehow in someway you could comfort him and erase what he had just witnessed and felt in that moment. He would go on remembering the comforting warmth of your body forever, embedded deep within his memory core.

There were a few more times where Connor had really started to question his software stability, and where you had started to question whether or not deviancy was a possibility for Connor. He didn’t shoot the two androids at the eden club, and he didn’t shoot Chloe either despite Elijah’s useful offer to help answer questions regarding the case. Of course no one could ever forget about how Connor would never deviate from the mission or compromise it in any way – well, that’s what he’s been telling everyone since day one anyways but Hank and you both knew something was amiss, yet did not mention anything, intrigued to see how everything plays out.

The both of you were right, more rightfully, you were. You had noticed the small signs since the very beginning, decisions made by Connor, like when he chose to save Hank over catching the deviant, or when he decided to listen to Hank and not chase after the two deviants who you remembered as Kara and Alice. Or when he replied to Hank’s question about life after death for androids. All of that you heard and witnessed. You knew it would’ve happen sooner or later, and then he was deviant. He had broken free from Cyberlife’s programming and control. He chose to spare Markus’ life and save what was left of Jericho. But what you never expected was that he was willing to sacrifice the revolution for you. You looked up to the bright winter sky remembering the expression Connor wore on his face when he saw you being held at gun point by his almost exact copy. It wasn’t obvious but you knew him well enough to see the small changes, he was conflicted and – frightened. You remembered the right embrace you both shared after you figured out who the fake Connor was and put a bullet through his chest. You remembered seeing him march down the city of Detroit with thousands of androids following him and they were all like him, free.

You remembered all the events which has transpired immediately after the revolution ended. Majority of the humans who resided in Detroit moved out leaving most of the population to be made up of androids. Business shut down due to loss in android labour. The city was unkempt due to the aftermath of the brief yet heavy civil war, but all of that was covered in a layer of white snow, which made everything look so peaceful and quiet. Maybe this is the way to live, maybe this was the fate of humanity since the very beginning, to live amongst androids and eventually outlived by them. But that’s still a long time away, what’s important is to move on and use the past to build a better future for both androids and humans. When you brought your eyes back down, something in the corner of your eye caught your attention. It was Connor.

For once he had gotten rid of that annoying tie, was all you could think of. He looked so human, standing in the snow like that. With his unkempt hair and snow covered featurea. Either it was the sun that lit up his face or it was him, you didn’t know and frankly, you didn’t care because you couldn’t help but beam at the sight of Connor and when his soft eyes met yours, his lips tugged into a warm smile and the both of you met in the middle in a welcoming and comforting hug. Your head rested on his chest and his slitter perfectly into the crook of your neck with his arms wrapped around your waist. Both basking in the comfort of one another, knowing that all this suffering was worth it and that it was over, that the both of you could finally live life to the fullest now that the both of you had each other by your sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that are in this fic, I literally am lying in bed awake at 3am in the morning writing this fic bc a wave of DBH emotions hit me and I just had to.
> 
> Also if you guys would like to see more, let me know in the comments!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
